


Just Chatting

by polonium_snap



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Marinette hates Ladybug, Tags May Change, impulsive Marinette, ratings may change between chapters, tennage awkwardness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polonium_snap/pseuds/polonium_snap
Summary: There were moments Marinette did not think Ladybug was human, never mind a part of herself, just whatever magic Tikki was made of. Ladybug wasn´t perfect, though, she was Marinette after all, calculated, sure, but nowhere near perfect. She put the destruction of the Akuma over everything else, and was excessively cold to Chat Noir, Marinette only realized that out of the suit.Chat Noir who, over the last six months, had been nothing but sweet and charming since he accidentally crashed onto her balcony and Marinette had given him some left-over croissants.“Feed the stray cat and it’ll come back.” Chat had said a few days later with a smirk that was met with a fond eye-roll as she gave him cookies.“Won’t Ladybug be mad you keep visiting me?” Marinette snarked back.Chat’s easy grin dimmed with worry at those words, making her guilty, what was up with that reaction?TLDR: Chat crashes onto Marinette's balcony and continues to visit. Marinette finds herself impulsively getting closer to him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Implied Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 39





	Just Chatting

Marinette knew she had irreparable flaws. She was aware her clumsiness was annoying at best, was easily flustered, and forgetful. Ladybug however was none of these, she rarely hesitated, was resourceful and diligent, and most notably didn´t make mistakes when dealing with her duties.

There were moments Marinette did not think she was human, never mind a part of herself, just whatever magic Tikki was made of. Ladybug wasn´t perfect, though, she was Marinette after all, calculated, sure, but nowhere near perfect. She put the destruction of the Akuma over everything else, and was excessively cold to Chat Noir, Marinette only realized that out of the suit.

Chat Noir who, over the last six months, had been nothing but sweet and charming since he accidentally crashed onto her balcony and Marinette had given him some left-over croissants.

“Feed the stray cat and it’ll come back.” Chat had said a few days later with a smirk that was met with a fond eye-roll as she gave him cookies.

“Won’t Ladybug be mad you keep visiting me?” Marinette snarked back.

Chat’s easy grin dimmed with worry at those words, making her guilty, what was up with that reaction?

“What she doesn’t know won’t make her mad.” Chat replied smiling deviously at her.

Marinette laughed. “Yes, yes, you are just making sure one of Paris’s top citizens wasn’t in danger of being akumatized.” She joked, reminiscing the excuse he had given her when he had first crashed on her balcony the other night.

“Precisely, princess, both you and I know if you were ever to be akumatized you’d wipe the floor with all of us.” Chat Noir joked back inhaling another one of the cookies in the tray.

“And don’t you ever forget that.” The blue-haired girl teased back as she jostled the bell on Chat’s collarbone with her index finger, his grin widened.

They talked for a few hours before they were both too sleepy to continue.

Chat yawned. “Sorry, princess, I think it’s time I get going.” He got up from the floor where they were chatting.

“Wait!” Marinette grabbed Chat’s clawed hand.

Chat looked at her with questioning eyes.

“I just wanted to give you some pastries to go.” She started. “You’ve said before you don’t get to eat them often, so I wanted to give you some.”

Chat’s eyes widened. “That’s not necess-”

“Nonsense!” Marinette interrupted him. “You come here twice a week to check on me, you deserve them.” She stated, with no room for complaints. “What does your kw- cat thing that transforms you eat.”

“He, uhm…cheese.” Chat answered.

“Great, just wait for me a second.” Marinette rushed to the bakery and stuffed a takeout box full of pastries, making sure to add cheese bread and danishes for Plagg.

“Here.” She said once she stood in front of the faux leather-clad hero at her balcony ready to leave.

Chat blushed as if he wasn’t used to being on the end of thoughtful gestures like these. It broke Marinette’s heart, knowing kind wasn’t the norm for people around him.

“Thank you, princess.” Chat smiled with loving eyes.

Seeing him like that made something bubble up in her chest, in that moment she didn’t know what to do with herself, but she had to _do_ something.

On impulse, she kissed Chat’s cheek, unfortunately, or fortunately, she couldn’t make up her mind, it landed closer to his lips than she intended.

Both blushed.

“Ok, goodnight Chat, see you!” Marinette all but screeched and bolted down the ladder to her room and closed the trapdoor shut and flopped onto her bed.

Her heart was racing and the heat in her cheeks was burning so bright she was sure it would be there tomorrow too.

She buried her head in her pillow.

“Marinette?” She heard Tikki ask.

“…Yes?” Came the muffled reply from Marinette.

“I think…” Tikki said cautiously. “I think you are falling in love with Chat Noir.”

Marinette sighed, still intent on smothering herself with her pillow, and groaned.

* * *

Marinette cursed as she ran out of school, she just had to have been going to the bathroom just when an Akuma broke out on the city. She continued to rush to where she could see was the epicenter of the chaos.

The girl stopped just before an alley she deemed alone enough to transform. She heard creaking from behind her. Calamity, the Akuma that caused disasters to occur to everyone in a 500-meter radius was affecting her.

A concrete pole was making its way onto her, Marinette’s eyes widened, she didn’t have the time to move because Chat Noir swept her off her feet, carrying her in the opposite direction of the Akuma.

“What were you thinking!” Chat demanded. “Why were you going toward the Akuma?”

He was mad at her, something she was not sure she had ever seen.

“I was…uh…looking for something I lost?” Marinette tried to explain herself.

“Marinette! Nothing is important enough to ever endanger yourself like that.” Chat frowned.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She said. “I just…” Marinette hesitated. “I wanted to see you!” She blurted out.

She honestly was not sure where the fuck that had come from, but embarrassingly enough she found she wasn’t lying.

Chat Noir looked at her gobsmacked.

Marinette soon realized she was still in his arms, just that now she was blushing terribly.

She jumped out of his hold, the impulse of having him near hitting her chest once again. “Anyways, thanks for saving me!” Marinette hugged him, the difference in height aligning her breath against Chat’s neck.

Marinette’s impulse control had apparently gone on a vacation to the Maldives because then she chastely kissed the superhero’s neck.

Realizing her impulsive behavior, she promptly released him and ran away only turning back to briefly see the redness rise through Chat’s neck to his face.

As soon as Marinette was far enough, she transformed, Ladybug’s cool demeanor washing way her flustered state.

* * *

Once she had dealt with the Akuma and had gone back to school, she realized she needed help, because whatever she had been doing the past few days was driving her insane.

“I made a _huge_ mistake Alya.” Marinette said when she approached the lunch table where Alya, Nino, and Adrien were sitting at.

“Oh, my god girl, what did you do?” Alya’s eyes widened.

Marinette spared Adrien and Nino a look, the first looking quite blushed.

“Let’s go to the bathroom.” Marinette said, grabbing Alya’s arm and dragging her away from the table.

“Aw dudettes, we want to hear the gossip too!” Nino said. “Don’t we, Adrien?” He nudged the blondie.

“Y-yeah.” Adrien stuttered back.

Marinette hesitated, maybe a third and fourth opinion was worth the embarrassment.

She and Alya sat back down.

“Ok so uhm…” Marinette started. “I was near to the Akuma when it broke out because I was…looking for something.”

The rest of the group looked at her expectantly.

“So, when I was walking near this concrete pole started to fall toward me, but Chat Noir saved me and carried me away.” Marinette explained.

“A-and when we were in a safe spot he berated me for being so close to the Akuma.” She said.

“As he should.” Alya nodded, and Marinette sent her a glare as if Alya didn’t endanger herself while trying to film for the ladyblog.

“Anyways…” Marinette continued. “Seeing him angry I could just think that he looked cute, so when he asked me why I was running to an Akuma I said I wanted to see him?” Her voice got less steady as she spoke.

Nino and Alya gasped, Adrien turned pink.

“what.” Alya said in shock.

“Then I hugged him and-and his eyes were just so green,” Marinette said as if that justified her actions. “W-when I did that h-his neck was so close to my face I just…”

Everyone at the table was looking at her with wide eyes, urging her to continue.

“I-I kissed his neck.” Marinette said in a small squeaky voice.

“what, What?!” Alya yelled.

“DUdee, you kissed Chat Noir’s neck?!” Nino said equally shocked.

“I-i-it was just a peck!” Marinette cried.

Adrien was red, probably flushing because of secondhand embarrassment. “W-why…?” He asked without needing to finish the question.

“I don’t know!” Marinette burst out. “He was just so tall and frowny a-a-and concerned about me, I just…!” She gestured wildly unable to finish her sentence.

“I uh…” Said Nino, still processing what had been said.

“You have to understand, his eyes were just so…green!” Marinette finished lamely.

“You uh…said so.” Adrien whispered.

“Girl,” Alya said. “I don’t think you are ready to hear this, but that sounds like you have a crush on him.”

“WhAt?! NO, I-I-I mean, I d-d-” Marinette started to deny but was cut off by Chloe’s loud laughter.

“Hahahaha, that cat is sooooo pathetic, look how he was thrown by Ladybug here.” Chole continued to laugh.

Marinette frowned. “What is she talking about?”

“The new footage of the Akuma fight.” Nino said, handing Marinette his phone showing her the mentioned clip.

Marinette’s frown deepened.

“Look at him Sabrina, Ladybug should get a better partner, one that isn’t as useless.”

The blue-haired girl stood up before she even thought about it.

“You are wrong.” Marinette stated coldly. “He is amazing.”

Chloe scoffed. “Seeing as you are as useless as him, I guess I can see why you like him.”

“He is not useless, he is great, he is kind and caring, he’s sacrificed himself for Ladybug, he’s loyal, and a better person you’ll ever be.” Marinette defended with a venomous voice.

“Oh yeah?” Chloe challenged. “And how exactly do you know this?”

Marinette laughed bitterly. “Because he’s saved you on multiple occasions from the akumas you’ve created because of your terrible personality!”

Everyone at the school cafeteria was silent for a few seconds.

“Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” Chloe floundered for a response. “Come on Sabrina, Maritrash is not worth my time.” The girl turned around smacking Marinette with her hair. “My daddy will hear about this.” Chloe walked away fuming about the ridiculousness of the situation.

“OK, you definitely have a crush on Chat Noir.” Nino said as soon as Marinette sat at the table again, Adrien gaping at her.

Marinette put her head on her hands and groaned.

“And it’s all going on the Ladyblog, he will have no choice but to marry you now.” Alya said with a smirk as she posted the video.

“What?!” Marinette raised her head looking with horror at her best friend. “No, don’t!” She reached for the phone, but Alya moved it out of her reach.

“Too late, it already has 200 views.” Alya said smiling in accomplishment.

“I hate you so much!” Marinette whined. “What am I going to do the next time I see him?”

“Kiss him?” Adrien said, still blushing furiously.

“I can’t do that, Adrien!” Marinette said. “What would I tell him then, ‘I know I’ve said this already, but I love you, please go out with me, even though I know you love ladybug’” She overdramatized. “Because could totally I compete with a superhero.” She finished sarcastically and a bit decrepitating.

Adrien frowned and opened his mouth to speak.

“Wait,” Alya said before Adrien could say a word. “You’ve told him you love him before?!”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “OH LOOK AT THE TIME, we are going to be late to class!”

“Lunch isn’t ov-” Alya was cut off by the bell.

Marinette bolted to class.

* * *

The blue-haired girl was dreadfully staring at the trapdoor in her ceiling, Marinette was certain Chat Noir was going to visit her, no doubt he had seen the video, and in light of earlier events he was bound to come around to tell her he didn’t feel the same way about her, which was fine…mostly.

What truly hurt was knowing she wouldn’t see him on the regular anymore, being on patrol was not the same, _they_ weren’t the same when actually protecting Paris was involved.

The trapdoor opened slowly and out of it appeared Chat Noir, as handsome as always.

“Princess.” He greeted.

“So…” Marinette wondered fumbling with her thumbs in nervousness.

“So.” Chat grinned. “I’m amazing?” He teased in an effort to dissipate the tense energy between them.

Marinette took her pillow and groaned into it; Chat laughed.

She raised her head. “She was just saying so many lies about you I just…”

He chuckled. “I do get thrown around a lot, not to mention the times I’ve been turned against Ladybug; you really came to the defense of this old cat?” He laughed bitterly, he would never say it, but having Chloe say that did affect him.

Marinette looked at him seriously. “Stop.” She demanded. “What Chloe said is not true, Ladybug is lucky to have you as a partner because she is going to be sorry if she ever loses you. Paris would be in shambles by the end of the day.”

Chat gasped lightly at her sincerity.

“You are kind, generous, honest, and see the good side of things. No one could ever be a better partner, and if Ladybug doesn’t see that, well, she doesn’t deserve you.” Marinette said, leaving Chat breathless.

Their faces were close, he could feel her breath on him, and her fierce blue eyes looked into his very soul. Suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore, his love for ladybug was the last thing on his mind as he moved in to kiss her.

The contact made butterflies burst through his stomach, the touch electric as he felt her lips moving in tandem to his, months of tension culminating in an earthshattering kiss.

Marinette moved away first. “What about ladybug.” She whispered against his lips.

“How could I ever think about her, when you are here, smiling at me?” Chat said sincerely. “Ladybug is great, but you Marinette, are miraculous.” He pulled her face closer and kissed the doubts out of her.

Marinette mover her hands from his chest and encircled them over his shoulders, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Chat Noir threaded his hands through her loose hair, mindful of not hurting her with his claws, and placed his other hand on her waist pulling her against him harder.

When Marinette passed her tongue lightly against his lower lip, Chat sighed into the kiss and opened his mouth a hot flash of heat coursing his body as Marinette clashed her tongue against his in a desperate battle to show the suffocating want that clouded her mind.

The tension in her navel was getting too hot for her, as his touch ignited her from inside, she wanted to take things slower.

Marinette broke the kiss. “We…” She tried to catch her breath. “We should stop.”

“Yeah.” Chat said, just as breathless.

Marinette dragged Chat onto her bed and threw herself beside him threading her fingers with his, staring at the ceiling.

“What does this mean for us?” She asked in almost a whisper.

“Hm?” Chat had closed his eyes but turned his head to her.

She sat up and looked at him. “Are you my boyfriend?” Marinette asked, she needed to know.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Chat asked back, looking seriously at her. “We won’t be able to go on dates like other couples.”

“Yes,” She laid back down this time snuggling into Chat’s chest, her breath tickling his neck. “I don’t care about that; I want to be with you.”

“Good.” He sighed content; he closed his eyes in bliss.

“Are you…are you still in love with Ladybug?” Marinette asked with a small voice, looking up to her boyfriend.

“…I’ll always love Ladybug; she is my partner and friend.” Chat said carefully. “But not like I did before, not romantically at least.” He continued. “Besides, I think she’ll like it more that way, and honestly, so do I.”

They slept comfortably until early in the morning when Chat had to return home.

Marinette slept so well that night she was not even late to school the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely will be posting the next chapter tomorrow uwu with Adrien's POV and some


End file.
